El peso de una promesa
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: A veces, Ashido parecía tomarle ventaja. Otras tantas, ella aseguraba que era Sero el que tenía las cosas mucho más claras. [ Pero a quién le importaba cuál de los dos había llegado primero si ambos estaban en el mismo sitio. ]


**Esta escena la tenía clara en mi cabeza casi desde mediados de mayo, pero cada que trataba de pintarla con mis palabras sentía que no expresaba lo que se pasaba en mi cabeza como una película. Aún tengo la sensación de que hay algo que falta por estos lares, pero por ahora he decidido que esto está lo suficientemente decente como para presentarlo.**

 **Otro de mis propósitos para esta escena es recapitular y no olvidar un pequeño detalle: Ashido se da cuenta de Sero de manera natural y le ha pedido ya una vez formar equipo con ella de manera casual. No sé ustedes, pero ese detalle se me hace ínfimamente importante tan solo porque también en las novelas ligeras Ashido menciona que el quirk de Sero le gusta. Y. Quiero decir que ellos no son una pareja crack. No sé cuál sea la definición que otros tengan de una pareja crack, pero ellos son buenos amigos y con eso es suficiente para mí para pensar que no son una pareja imposible.**

 **En fin, se tratan de mis delirios como amante de esta pareja, por favor, disculpen que sea así de desagradable. Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **El peso de una promesa.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Se le adelanta en dos pasos.

Dos pasos tan enérgicos que parecen más saltos.

Y siguiendo la misma línea de acción, Ashido gira sobre sus talones para volver a quedar de frente y encararlo. Ni tan rápido, ni tan lento. Con gracia y precisión. Cae sobre las plantas de sus pies, jugando un poco a balancearse en estos, antes de terminar de apoyarlos por entero en tierra firme. Y cuando sus ojos encuentran a Sero, ella se ve, con sorpresa, en la necesidad de recoger ligeramente la barbilla hacia el pecho para poder verlo a los ojos.

Sero, por su parte, no puede evitar quedarse tieso. Tieso para no ir a abrir él la boca y arruinar la sensación de que cada movimiento que hace Ashido es preciso. Precioso, así como ella. Único. Tan natural. Y.

 _Afortunado_. Para ella misma.

Se da cuenta, cuando entiende que lo que a Ashido tomó por sorpresa no era su propia destreza, sino la posición en que queda y la hace sonreír con una burla triunfal.

A un par de escalones subidos por delante de él, ella sostiene el paraguas al medio de los dos; su brazo alargado en toda su extensión. Lo sostiene lo más alto que puede, en una tontería e inutilidad. En algo que parece una muda invitación para acercarse y conseguir cobijo debajo de este junto a ella. Pero la sonrisa pícara que a Ashido le llena la boca para Sero no es más que una clara señal de advertencia. Así que, no se mueve. Y quizá tomándoselo con demasiada calma, aguarda por lo que tiene que decir. De todas maneras, Ashido ya ha terminado de acorralarlo anteponiéndose a su camino. Y embobándolo, también, cabe señalar.

Sonriendo, presumida, con el suficiente encanto como para estremecerle las entrañas y dejarle seca la boca a la brevedad de apenas un par de pestañeos, Sero la ve hacerlo y su propio intento de tragar saliva falla. Ashido alarga entonces su brazo libre. Y pronto le tiende la mano, el meñique de esta extendido, en la muestra de su petición: —promételo.

Y Sero, en silencio, tan solo lo contempla. _Su mano, el meñique._

Alza un poco el rostro para que su mirada pueda verla a ella. _Su rostro, y esa mirada tan llena de determinación que tiene._

Y luego los ojos de él se entretienen en detallar al paraguas entre los dos. _Que_. _Sigue_ _siendo pequeño, muy pequeño._

Para ser sincero, Sero no entiende la insistencia de Ashido. Mejor dicho: no quiere entenderla.

Pero por ahí le tamborilea la intuición de la razón.

No es la primera vez que Ashido toca el tema, de ellos dos formando un equipo. Y él no lo tiene claro, no sabe exactamente como porqué es que ella insiste en que los dos, al menos, se apunten a la misma agencia para cuando se gradúen.

Todavía falta mucho para eso; apenas están en su segundo año. Así que, para él, eso es sólo muy desconcertante.

No parecía todavía el tiempo para que ella comenzara a preocuparse por algo como eso _tan en serio_.

—Estás obsesionada con eso, ¿sabes?

La boca de Ashido se tuerce en un claro gesto de desagrado y sus ojos, que siempre han sido muy expresivos, se le nublan con una pequeña muestra de dolor.

Sero recobra el aire de manera tan rápida, que tiene que hacer una interrupción antes de exhalar un suspiro, apartando la mirada.

Era su culpa.

Si tenía que decirlo, Sero admitiría su parte de responsabilidad que tenía sobre aquello.

Por lo general, Ashido era antes una persona espontánea que alguien que se pensara tanto las cosas antes de hacerlas. O decirlas. Así que las quejas brotaban de su boca con facilidad, mientras se olvidaba de asuntos tan comunes como lo eran el no esperar tener los mismos compañeros al cambio de curso. Ocurría que Sero entonces actuaba mucho como voz de la razón y la sacaba de su error al recordarle las cosas más básicas, pero a veces también hablaba de más y hacía comentarios poco prudentes como el mencionar si acaso no era que a final de cuentas una vez graduados era probable que la mayoría se perdieran el rastro. Y.

—¡No estoy- —Ashido no logra terminar la frase porque de pronto es difícil para ella no darle la razón a él. Entonces lo acepta. Que _está_ _obsesionada_. Y luego, no le queda mucho más que dejar caer el meñique extendido y contemplar su propio reflejo en los charcos que el agua de lluvia se ha encargado de formar.

Sero no le quita la mirada de encima y un nudo de culpabilidad le cierra la garganta cuando trata de decir cualquier cosa para deshacer la expresión de desolación que ahora es ella. Para su suerte, Ashido no dura tanto en dicha situación y vuelve a erguirse, con sus ojos relucientes de ese brillo tan suyo y el meñique otra vez tendido, mostrándose con orgullo.

—Mira, no importa si estoy siendo obsesiva con ello o no, tan solo quiero que me lo prometas. Al menos que vas a tratar.

Sero no le daría tanta importancia si se tratara de algo mucho más sencillo. O si no supiera que eso era algo en lo que Ashido deseaba creer al cien, haciéndolo algo con lo que, si acaso, poder reclamarle después. Pero Sero no estaba tan seguro de poder hacer esa promesa sin, luego, sentirse de verdad culpable de no llegar a cumplirla.

Lo que preocupaba tanto a Ashido era que después de graduarse no pudieran verse tan seguido y perdieran el contacto entre ambos. No quería alejarse de él. Ella misma se lo había dicho y tanto era su ímpetu que se había aferrado a la idea de que trabajaran como equipo.

Por su parte, Sero todavía no se sentía preparado para decidir algo como eso y, sin embargo, no era una idea que le molestara del todo. Era sólo que pensaba que Ashido era voluble y que todavía no se había detenido a pensar en otros candidatos para formar equipo con quienes pudiera conseguir un mejor resultado. Después estaba su propio temor a ilusionarse. Y que él mismo no pensaba por ningún motivo alejarse demasiado de ella, aunque eso no era algo que hubiera creído necesario mencionarle.

Ahora, con la lluvia cesando, y el anochecer extendiéndose por el cielo que iba agarrando una tonalidad más oscura de a poco, parecía necesario. Ella lo miraba, a la espera. Y, _diablos_ _._ Que Ashido podía ser _demasiado_ necia cuando quería.

Así que enreda su dedo meñique al de ella, tomándola por sorpresa y dibujándole inmediatamente una sonrisa enorme en la boca; ella pensando que, al fin, había logrado su cometido.

Bien. Lo había conseguido. Pero si una cosa era segura, era que no de la manera en que lo esperaba.

—Te prometo —comienza Sero, subiendo uno de los escalones y empujándole el paraguas para darle algo más de cobijo a ella —no olvidarme de mandarte al menos un mensaje de buenos días todos los días y que nos reuniremos al menos una vez a la semana, para hacer cualquier cosa.

Las palabras caen de su boca mientras él puede ver como la expresión de Ashido cambia, de un segundo a otro, por la sorpresa y entonces ella comienza a enrojecer. Sus labios se separan sin que sean capaces de articular ni una palabra; conveniente, ya que Sero todavía no acababa de hablar.

—Prometo que no me voy a olvidar de ti aún si no podemos vernos todos los días como ahora. Y que estaré para ti siempre que me necesites. Aún si no compartimos equipo, o si es que no podemos apuntarnos en la misma agencia de héroes —estrecha los meñiques de ambos; intencionalmente, su mirada más puesta en los cuernos de ella antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos para terminar—, ¿estarás más tranquila con una promesa como esta, Ashido?

Más lluvia cae y una ligera brisa lo hace recordar lo inoportuno del lugar. Y del momento. Termina de subir el mismo par de escalones hasta colocarse en el de ella. Sonríe y aprovecha su estupor para robarle el paraguas. Lo sostiene, dejándose una de las piernas hacia el escalón inferior y así consigue mantenerse más a la altura de ella, momento en que Ashido se le acerca, quebrando esa barrera de distancia regular que imponía por inercia el concepto de espacio personal.

Ella se relame los labios. Él por poco y retrocede, pero de algún modo consigue no sobre reaccionar.

Y tan sólo ella exhala, es como si él se bebiera su aliento.

—Si vas a hacerme esa clase de promesa —como una simple casualidad, Ashido intenta sacarle unas cuantas gotas de lluvia del cuello y su brazo se desliza y cae por sobre el hombro del chico, por detrás de la nuca, acercándolo más a ella o acercándose a sí misma más a él—, vas a tener que sellarla con un beso o no me lo voy creer.

Sero parpadea a la declaración en lo que termina de entenderla, con ella habiendo dejado tan corta distancia entre sus rostros y sus meñiques todavía enlazados acabando con sus nervios, el color avivándosele en las mejillas. Y por unos momentos, todo lo que puede hacer es estrellarse contra el muro de su incredulidad, cuando lo entiende y trata de preguntar: —Quieres que te bese —sin embargo, su pregunta acaba siendo una afirmación.

Ashido corresponde la mirada y hay un _« sí »_ implícito en sus ojos. Que lo miran, fijos. Atentos. Y a la expectativa. Pestañea y sus labios se separan apenas para preguntar: —¿Lo harás?

No basta mucho más para que él se sienta por entero desarmado. Y sin posibilidad de rechazarla, hace lo que ella le pide. El encuentro entre sus bocas ocurre con el tacto de una presión ligera. Breve, tierna.

Es un beso.

Uno _muy_ corto.

Uno _increíble._

 _—_ Me vas a deber uno de estos...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

A pesar de no quererlo del todo, Ashido se aleja de Sero con una sonrisa pícara y se adelanta, los últimos escalones, las mejillas llenas de vida y despidiendo una alegría colorida cuando se deja envolver por lo poco que todavía cae de lluvia del cielo.

—Cada que no cumplas, lo del mensaje de buenos días, Sero, ¡me vas a deber un beso como ese!

Y a su declaración, le siguen una serie de risitas traviesas que envuelven a Sero en una espontánea bruma de felicidad. De emociones, todas ellas revueltas. Y es imposible. Es imposible que mantenga los pies en la tierra cuando ella le llena la cabeza de promesas acerca de un futuro como aquel.

De todas maneras, sonríe y guarda el paraguas. Guarda el paraguas porque esa cosa es todavía más inútil que sus intentos por no enamorarse perdidamente de ella.


End file.
